Zuko's diary: 100 letters that never left the Fire nation
by Little miss AvatarX
Summary: Basically, this is my attempt at writing 100 letters/Diary entries from Zuko's prespective on Katara after the war. Enjoy and please review!
1. How we've changed

#1

The war is finally over and it still amazes me, how much I've changed. How much you've changed, how you trusted me enough to find your mother's killer. How you took down Azula with me. It's amazing but I can't help but wonder if you were being honest. Do you still associate the enemy's face with my face? Did you really accept me or were you doing what was best for Aang? My head says yes but my heart tells me no. How unusual? It's usually the opposite, the heart is suppose to be more optimistic but feelings cannot lie. Of course I'm different now but I couldn't have know that if I didn't come across you. It's weird but special. At least it makes me smile every time I think about it and I'm sure if you read this, it wouldn't just be me anymore...


	2. It's whatever

#2

Here the weather is pretty stable and beautiful, but in the South Pole I guess it's unpredictable. The snow and ice must be hard to deal with but you're used to it so it's probably fine. I'm not insulting your home, it's just a tiny bit cold. Just a little, it's okay. Anyway I was wondering, if you were bored or tired or something… you could visit me here? Crazy right? I know, I'm sorry it was just a suggestion. Its…whatever.


	3. Just a thought

#3

A thought just occurred to me that you and I could have been well… something. Small maybe big. Strong or weak, I'm not sure it would've lasted but it came to me. I know fire and water don't usually mixed, but who says that can't change? Just because no one has tried, it doesn't mean it doesn't work. I have no idea where all of this is coming from but it's not random. Lately, a spiraling pool of new energy has been flowing through my body. I think it's love but it might just be me learning to be compassionate. Either way, it was worth writing down. It doesn't mean we're on or I have feelings for you or anything. It was just a thought…


	4. My prize

#4

I laid awake last night, thinking... dreaming of you. Of how beautiful you are, how amazingly strong you've become. You're not a helpless water tribe girl anymore, that was the old you. The new you can fight, speak, listen, understand and emphasize. It still shocks me when I remember how open you were with me in Ba sing se. How quick to forgive you were. Your tears had dried and you smiled at me for the first time. You didn't see me as an enemy or danger or the son of the Fire lord. I was just Zuko. Zuko the broken. But you didn't judge me, you understood and gave me a chance on the spot. Sure the gang forgave me later but obtaining your forgiveness was different. It was like winning a prize after endless training. You were my prize Katara and still are in a way...


	5. Awkward!

#5

Okay, this is awkward but I have to be honest. Every time I think of you, I see your curves and replay how your hips swayed when you walked in my mind. I see your small brown waist which unlike many of the Fire nation girls', is perfect. But that's nothing, the best thing I remember about you is your butt of course. IT WAS HUGE! Like two watermelons glued together. It was nice and round and in my opinion, your sexiest body part. I would squeeze it every time we kiss and... does that make me a pervert?


	6. Water whipping the pirates

#6

Have you ever wondered what it's like to be a firebender? Because I've wondered what's like to be a waterbender. I mean, I've seen you bend and its awesome. The way you make the water move in different directions, its magnificent. My favourite move is probably the water whip because it was funny when you used it to get away from the pirates. You should've seen that one guy's face! But yeah, of course you did you were there. Sorry. Still remember that? I do, I can never forget. I'm sorry I tied you to a tree by the way, that wasn't my best deed ever. You have admit though, it was a good day.


	7. Kids

#7

Katara, I want to have kids some day but I think I'll be a terrible father. Just like my father. I mean he's the worst father in the history of fathers and unfortunately I carry have some of his DNA so I'll probably end up just like him. A part of me tells me no but I disagree. Uncle says I shouldn't doubt myself but I can't help it. Maybe the monster he was, is somewhere inside of me. I don't want it but can I fight it?


	8. The father I never got

#8

Do you think me and Azula could've been close, if she didn't turn out to be insane and totally evil? Maybe if things were different and if we had a better childhood. If we had mother around and a better father. One that loved us sincerely, unconditionally. One that would actually be human, you know? A good, honest guy. One that would love my mom and our nation. A good man. That's the father I always wanted but never got. One that didn't see me as a failure, the kind of man that would protect me... not harm me. Or mom. Or Azula, in anyway...


	9. Just Zuko

#9

Everyone calls me "Your highness" or "Your majesty". Or "Fire Lord Zuko" or this and that. Sometimes it feels strange, to have people put me so high. It feels different to be at the top, to be the leader, the government and the authority all at once. It's great because it's all I've ever wanted, but its frustrating at the same time. I am one person, with many titles, many roles. Many duties and responsibilities. I am this to this group of people and that to that group of people. I am the head of my nation and the voice of my people. But deep down, I'm just Zuko...


	10. Something real

#10

Do you think I should date Mai? I mean I did love her once, but I'm not sure if I feel the same now. I can't tell her that because she'll either be heart-broken or she won't care at all. What do you do with a girl like that? Mai is special and beautiful in many ways, but not in ways that attract me. Before I loved her because we were the same. Both families were more concerned with political statuses and it made sense not to stand in their way, and just smile for the pictures. But now I'm free, we're both free. Free to find true love that's real and sincere. I'm done faking, lying, not being myself. I want start something that will last, something that will be worth while. Something real and true.


	11. The burden of scars

#11

I miss the good old days, when we were just teenagers. Off saving the world, as if we were Agni, Tui or La. I miss travelling, I miss the adventures we had. The fights and arguments we had too. I can still see you yelling at me, telling me I look terrible. That actually hurt my feeling Kat, you know that? That night, I kept tracing the outline of my scar with my fingers. Thinking it still marked me. But now I know better, it doesn't mark me. It never did, I just thought it did. I chose to think of it that way, I chose to carry the burden. And it destroyed me. But I've decided to move on, to leave the pain behind. Now it's no longer there, it vanished completely.


	12. It's been forever

#12

It wasn't until yesterday after watching the Boy in the Iceberg play (again) that I realised just how much I miss you. It's only been a year since the end of the war but it feels like it's been forever. Forever since I've seen you're beautiful face. Do you still remember the scene in the play when we were in love? Back then it seemed ridiculous and stupid but now, not so much. I just laughed and blushed when everyone in the audience looked up at me, this time they knew I was there so the ending was altered to fit the actually ending. If that makes any sense. But my point is... I do miss you. I hope you feel the same. if you do, you know where to find me...


	13. I really wish you were here

#13

I've been thinking, as always but it's so important that it keeps me awake constantly. I can't sleep at all. I try to close one eye, or count fire crackers or sing the dragon song but it doesn't work. Nothing works and its the same every night. It's on nights like this that I really wish you were here. You're water bending would help rock me to sleep. The sweet flow of pure, clear liquid would soothe the pain. *Sigh*, I wish you were here...


	14. Painted Lady

#14

The strongest of them all, fairest they may be. Beautiful maiden, where are you Painted Lady? Where are you hiding? I seek to enhance in a romantic conversation with you. To melt your heart then and there, to make it skip a beat suddenly. I want to kiss you under the moonlight, so the spirits may see us and be jealous. I want to make you mine forever, chase away the men that dare to approach you. You are more than a legend because I recall us being friends. Yes? No? Maybe? Whatever it was... I wish it never ended.


	15. Day off

#15

Today is my day off. Pffs... what? I know, it's strange for me too but it's real. It's very true. The Fire lord is entitled to five days off a year - his birthday, his honeymoon (two days off), his wife's birthday and the Fire festival and of course if he's seriously ill. So you're wonder which one is it and I know you can probably rule some days out. To be fair, today is day with a purpose that doesn't concern the others. Today is my mom's birthday, yeah princess Ursa. Usually this is not included but since my mother was loved by all, she has official been given her own day where I am not required to do anything. I can morn her in peace. I went to her tomb today and told her about everything that's happened in the last year oh so. There was so much to say and I didn't know where to start. So I started with you...


	16. You captured my eye

#16

Tonight is a full moon, I'm guessing you can feel it too. The thrill, the adrenaline and the power. It must make you feel alive and whole. I'm not an expert but I know Waterbenders draw their power from the moon, I remember the siege at the North pole. I remember getting knocked down over and over again at the spirit oasis, you were just too strong. That kind of power must be amazing, but it wasn't just the power that was fascinating... it was mostly you. You were fascinating and amazing, you captured my eye more than anything else.


	17. Save me

#17

I feel awful, I'm sick Kat. My throat is sore, my back hurts and my chest aches. I'm stuck in bed, I can barely move. I shiver miserably under my covers, alone and sick. I need you right now, I miss your touch more than ever before. Your face, your smile, everything about you. I'm on the edge, slowly slipping away to the after life. Not dead but not fully alive or aware, I'm in between. It may seem like I'm being dramatic but I feel so weak. I'm empty, there's nothing left in me. I need you, please come and save me...


	18. I'm stubborn

#18

I'm back to my usual self, back to feeling fit and healthy. Although I get time off, being sick is the worst. I end up glued to my bed, alone, cold and being taken care of by everyone like a baby. I hate it, I'm just not the relying type. I'm fine by myself, but I'm starting to leave my old ways and accept help even though it's not easy. I admit it, I'm stubborn. But you knew that already Kat, from day one...


	19. Three words

#19

Three words: I...Love...You!


	20. Love sick

#20

The long dreadful meetings I cannot bare, the lonely bed is my worst nightmare. Uncle says the stress from being Fire Lord is making me nuts but I'm not crazy I swear. My heart is love sick that's all, yes love sick. It's in pain, it's drowning and it's bound by the chains of duty and preoccupation. I would follow you to the South pole if I could Katara, I really would but I don't live for myself any more. I am my nation, I serve the people. I live and breathe fire. But I am still in love with you and will never give up on our happy ending, not even for the Fire Nation. That, I hope you understand...


	21. Painting a Goddess

#21

I don't know why but lately I started painting things. Things I see, things I imagine and things I dream of. I let loose, I undress myself from the Fire Lord suit and change into me. Zuko. I painted the palace, with its pillars and towers. Mirrors in the showers are so beautiful to recreate on paper. Just like you Kat. Yes I tried painting you, trying to get as close as possible to perfection. I started with your body shape, making sure it was obvious I was painting a goddess in blue armor on a battlefield of ice. Your facial expressions calm, your completely in control...


	22. Make room for love

#22

Sometimes I don't see the point of order, since things always manage to fall out of balance anyway. Protecting the peace is tiring, exhausting and just not worth it sometimes. Being Fire Lord is hard. The life of a farmer seems simpler, more satisfying. I'd certainly get more time to enjoy life, see the world. Live recklessly, chase dreams. Catch them then follow new ones. I could make room for love. Sometimes I get very lonely, I could make room for you.


	23. Power

#23

This week I had act as judge on top of being Fire Lord. I had to play "good" cop and "bad" cop. Listening to the cases, complaints, problems, accusations brought to me all day long. Deciding someone's future based on the look in their eyes. The facts could make them innocent but I have the power to declare them guilty and lock them away. I think I'm making the right calls most of the time but what about the times when I'm not? How many lives have I damage? How many murderers have I actually set free? Sometimes I worry and it scares me that I have that type of power. Its for the greater good but it's also dark and terrifying...


	24. Too far

#24

You're too far away for me to hold you, too far for a conversation in person. Too far to hear my confession of love, too far to feel my kisses. Too far to respond to the things I whisper in your ear, too far for a walk on the sandy beach. Too far to enjoy a romantic dinner, too far for a private picnic. Too far to watch a hilarious but stupid play, too far to play coy. Too far to be reunited with my loved one, too far to hold hands and just too far to simply say hello...


	25. I saw an angel

#25

Do you believe in heaven and hell? Angels and demons? The two realms that are, as legends say, always at war. One side is good, the other is evil. Clouds versus fire. Either way your soul is eternal, but will you rest or will you burn is the question. I'm not sure about all of this, it's definitely an interesting topic. But I have seen an angel with: kind, loving, caring, generous, brave and charismatic wings. I saw you.


	26. Lying

#26

Lying is a dangerous game Katara, don't play it. Trust me, I know. My great-grandfather's lie nearly cost us the extinction of the other nations. The global system with have now, would've been destroyed. Yes we stopped all of that from happening, but how many people got hurt along the way? Everyone we love, including ourselves. Lies are demons that transform you, once you start... You can't stop until you believe those tales that you told. The white lies that were never meant to hurt and become dangerous. The stories that were supposed to be silly, stay silly and stupid, become the reality you have to face. It's no longer a nightmare, it's real. Just like the fire that almost burned down the entire Earth kingdom, that was very real. Lying is a dangerous game Katara, don't play it...


	27. Dangerous

#27

As much as I like you, sometimes I doubt we could work. I see you, the beautiful flower and me, the ruthless destroyer. You the Saint and me the sinner. Your kind heart is what got you this far, it's makes you a hero. I got lucky, I found hope and a new drive. But I don't think that's enough, how long before I find a new drive? An evil drive? I have to protect you from the inferno that I could potentially turn into. I know you don't want to, but I can't risk you getting burned. I don't want to lose you. I am dangerous Katara, I am fire.


	28. Please tell me, don't run

#28

Please tell me you love me and want me just as badly as I want you. Please tell me you trust me just as much as I trust you. Please tell me you adore every part of me as I adore you. Don't try to tell me you don't feel the same way as I do. That would be a lie, a big fat lie and the nastiest lie you've ever told. The truth you tried to conceal will be revealed, the curtains will open but people won't applaud you. They will throw food and boo because you chose to lie. Is that what you want or are you simply afraid? Afraid people will laugh or that your not good enough or whatever else girls think to themselves these days. You are beautiful and that will never change. Please don't lie to yourself, don't run. Just surrender and it will all be gone...


	29. What would you do if I died tomorrow?

#29

What would you do if I died tomorrow? Would you cry hysterically in sorrow? Would you still wake up happy and shout good morrow? Or would your heart throb violently inside of your tiny chest as you try to understand but can't? Would you toss and turn unable to sleep at night, so you lay awake thinking of me? Would you look up to sky and try to find a shooting star to wish upon and pray it would bring me back? Only you know that, but I hoped that's what you'll do. I can't be one hundred percent sure you care so much but I know you and that's enough for me.


	30. Things I can't say

#30

From a very young age, I could never hold my tongue and as you know that got me in trouble. Back then I loved thinking out loud, I couldn't keep my thoughts and opinions to myself. But today, there are things I can't say. Things I'd loved to get out there but can't. I've changed, not just physically but mentally too. The way I process things is different. I have so many ideas I want to express but my throat refuses to produce sound. I have feelings I want to share, feelings I have for you but my mouth runs dry every time.


	31. As if under Esctasy's spell

#31

I'm tired, so very tired. My head spins in all directions, I feel dizzy. My feet scream and my sensitive skin is red, I am in pain. My brain shuts down, my mind rests for a while and my nervous system is working a lot slower. I can barely remember what happened a few hours ago, let alone yesterday or the day before that. Faces are blurred and names have become random. My memory is slowly being wiped out, everything is slowly turning black. Colors flickering in the sky, like fireworks on a starry night. I feel happy, as if under ecstasy's spell. I laugh for no particular reason, I just feel at ease...


	32. Jokes

#32

Kat, you make laugh. You're hilarious! Not like Sokka hilarious but you're funny. I go back in my mind and recall some the things you said. Guess what happens next? I laugh my ass off. I'm usually in my bed, wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers. And I imagine you by my side, telling me all these sarcastic jokes in person. That would be great right? Yep, it would definitely be awesome!


	33. Your voice

#33

Your voice is music to my small ears. When you speak, flowers bloom. Every time a word escapes your mouth, I feel like I'm in heaven. Yes, I'm in heaven listening to angel poetry which is just wonderful, beautiful, it's amazing. I love it when you sing, you never go off key. You always get it right - the: tone, tune and melody. You know how to chase clouds away. I enjoy listening to you, hearing your voice makes me happy. When you sing, I feel at home...


	34. Perfection

#34

A leader is expected to be perfect, even though they say perfection doesn't exist. That's not true. Just because they haven't seen it, doesn't mean it's not there. For instance - they haven't seen you yet. A water tribe princess, which is also a: water-bender, a hero, a figure of femininity, a figure of strength, the hope of her people, a savior, a warrior and a fighter. You are filled with a great sense of right and wrong, you forgive and you are kind. I've never met anyone like you Katara, I've never met someone so amazing.


	35. I have you

#35

Katara, one day I'll leave the earth and join my mother in the spirit world. I pray Agni that I'll be old and satisfied when it's time to go. I pray that my life was fulfilling and worthwhile. I hope I gave you everything you wanted, deserved, I hope I made you happy. Why? Because you're worth more than anything I could ever own. You're more important than my officials and advisers. I would tear the Fire nation in two for you, just to see your beautiful face light up. Just to see you smile. I can't ask for better, I can't want more. I have all I need, I have you.


	36. You'll come back

#36

I think about you a lot, all the time. Day and night, sometimes even in my sleep. I can't get you out of my head, it's kind of impossible. By the way, do you know I still have your tunic from the last time you were here? Yep. I always hoped you'd come back and realise you forgot something but that hasn't happened yet. That's okay, I'm still hopeful because I know it will happen. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but it will surely happen. Kat, I strongly believe in fate and destiny. If it's meant to be, the time will come. I can feel something great going on between us, it's more than just a simple friendship. You'll come back to me, I just know it!


	37. I hate it when you cry

#37

I hate seeing you cry, it makes me feel super guilty. I hate seeing that pretty face upset, that strong spirit defeated. If there's anything I can do, I'll do it. It kills me inside when you're feeling down. It's like when a flower dies. As Fire Lord, I won't let anyone hurt you. I will always protect you, defend you. I stood in front of the lightning for you remember? I'm not afraid to die for you and I will if I have to. It's my pleasure, it's an honor. Just don't cry anymore, please don't shed another tear. Don't waist them on people who don't care, you're so much better than that. You're strong, don't you forget.


	38. Betrothal necklaces

#38

Marriage is serious business, it's very important in the Fire nation tradition. I'm sure it's the same in the Water tribe huh? Guys offer betrothal necklaces to their loved one right? They have to carve it themselves to show strength, devotion and dedication. Your mother's necklace for example, well it was originally your grandmothers. Pakku told me all about it, he said it was fun to make. So I tried carving one, it was challenging but I finished it. It was for you, I want to give it to you. I just don't know how or when, I'm shy when it comes to these things...


	39. Orphans have the kindest souls

#39

Today, I visited orphans. They looked happy to see me, I guess that's a good thing right? They were tugging at my royal and hairpiece and they asked a lot of questions like: what's your favorite food? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite season? You know, things I don't usually think about. It was nice, I felt human for once instead of superman. I wasn't concerned about anyone but me for a whole hour. I answered normal questions about myself and not the world. That felt amazing. It was so fun hanging out with them, you'd love it! They are so cute!They may not have any parents, but they have the kindest souls. Just like you.


	40. We're not different at all

#40

Our relationship has grown stronger over the years, but I can't help but remember a time when we didn't get along. A time when we hated each other. I saw you as a peasant and to you, I was an arrogant prince. I was Fire nation, the people who mercilessly killed your mother. You were Water tribe, a nation that stood in our way of total world domination. We were literally opposites. We could never see eye to eye, we were too different. That was then, now I don't buy that logic. Not even for a second. You're strong, I'm strong. You've been hurt, I've been hurt. We understand each other, we're magnets that attract.


	41. Please come home

#41

When are you coming back Kat? When will I see you again? Next year? In ten year? Promise me it will be in less than ten year, I can't wait that long! I miss you too much, everything and everyone is waiting for you. I've thrown a huge party for you, it will be us and our close friends only. Screw the rest of the Fire nation and those stupid generals. Tonight it will be all about you and me. I'd order the chef to prepare a picnic fit for a queen, which I'd offer to you on one knee before confessing my love to you under the stars. I'll learn the best jokes in the country just so I can make you laugh. Katara, please come home...


	42. The turtle duck pond

#42

My favorite place in the palace, is the turtle duck pond. You know why? It's calm, I don't feel overwhelmed. I can close my eyes and breathe my problems away. Watching the little duck family helps me value the little things. If you were here, I would take you there whenever your sad or unhappy. That place is magical, I'm telling you. It has the power to heal all wounds and clear the mind. It's the spirit oasis of the Fire nation.


	43. Its you and me

#43

Even when I can't feel you close, you are the one I love the most. You are always in my heart. If I'm the sun, then you're the moon. If I'm the lyrics of a song, you're the beat. With you, I always feel complete. If the salty sea separates us, let's build a bridge from your side to mine. Call me when you're lonely, yell at me when you're mad. Hurt me all you want baby, I don't care. Water whip me as much as you like, it won't me make me love you any less. I love you to the end of the universe and back. You're mine for life.


	44. Girls

#44

Girls are crazy, you women are nuts! One minute you're happy and the next you're complaining. First you flirt with me, then you tell me to get lost. You kiss me and want to make out, but when I make a move, you freak out before slapping me and calling me a pervert. Ugh! Ladies make up your mind, what do you want? Especially you Katara, you're one tough cookie. You're headstrong and bossy... But when you're in a good mood, you're a doll.


	45. My five senses know you

#45

When I hear my door open, I sit up alert but I smile when I see you. Even though it's dark, I still recognize you. As corny as it sounds, I learned to detect your movements from Toph. Sorry if that's creepy or weird. You lay with me on the king sized bed and I wrap my strong arms around you, holding you tightly but not so much that you can't breathe. I just want you to relax and feel safe. I bury my face in your hair, you smell like a garden of roses. I can't get enough of you! Then I gently kiss your neck and Agni you taste wonderful, just like my favorite dessert - strawberries and ice cream.


	46. I'll find you waiting for me

#46

I don't have much to offer but my: heart, mind, soul and body. My kingdom isn't my greatest treasure, my people don't always come first in my eyes. You do, love comes first. I have a duty to my heart before anything else and I owe it to myself to follow my feelings. It's okay if I stumble or fall , those errors are stepping stones on my way to success. When you're after something, you have to be very still and very patient. Not everything comes as easily or as quick as you'd hoped and you can't rush destiny, so all you can do is wait. I'm waiting for the madness to end, for the bombs to stop going off. When it's time, I'll find you. Yes, I'll find you having tea in a beautiful meadow. You'll turn around when you hear bushes rustling and you'll smile when you see me. You'll say - "Zuko my love, where have you been? I was waiting for you..."


	47. Love

#47

Love is patient, I'm not. Love is kind, I'm working on that. Love does not boast, I never do that. In fact, I'm too busy feeling sorry for myself most of the time. Love is not proud, yeah I sort of can't help myself. Look, all I'm trying to say is that I'm not perfect but I'm trying. I wake up and attempt to live with as much love as possible. Surprisingly it feels great, I feel good. I love being helpful and compassionate. But I didn't come up with this on my own, I have you to thank of course. You showed me a better path, you gave me a second chance, you helped me change, you built who I am today. It was you Katara, nobody else...


	48. Don't know what to say

#48

Hey Katara. I'm not going to lie, I don't have much to say. I'm like really low on words right now, so I'm sorry if I sound like I don't want to write to you because I do! I just don't know what to say. You want honesty, I ran out of words. Literally. I don't know why but I can't poetically spell out my love for you today, I can't do that everyday anyway. Maybe I'm just stressed, tired or something. Whatever it is, I don't like it. It stops me from directing one hundred and one percent of my energy on you and I hate that. Your my world, you deserve the best of me. I'm so sorry I can't give you that today, but I'm not giving up. I'll simply try again tomorrow...


	49. I'm sorry

#49

Baby, I know your wings are broken and you're falling down faster than you expected. Quicker than you thought and harder than you wanted to. I know you're hurting and as a result, you shut everyone out. Including me and I don't blame you. I wasn't "the guy" you needed. When you needed Prince Charming, I was the jerk. When you wanted the bad boy, I was the nerd. When you craved the manly shoulder, I gave you the cold shoulder and when you just longed for Zuko... I was the Fire Lord. Sorry, even though I know it's not okay. All I can do is break your fall before you crash, before you fade. Catch you like a ball flying through the air. Don't worry, don't think. Just relax, breathe. Trust me, I'll be the ground beneath your feet. I'll be your safe place to land.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Sup readers! Thank you so much for keeping up with these letters that I'm writing. Sorry I'm taking so long, it's just that school is back and I can't find inspiration easily sometimes. Nevertheless, I'm not giving up. This chapter concludes the first half of the Zuko's diary: 100 letters that never left the Fire nation. You've seen lots of different sides to Zuko but I know some of you noticed that I haven't really wrote some "intimate" letters. Don't you worry, that was a deliberate move because the second half of this, is going to be filled with: sexy, dirty, naughty, twisted diary entries that the Fire Lord has written for his lady. You will see a more aggressive and possessive side to Zuko, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	50. Sexual healing

#50

I'm completely naked, completely bare. My right arm is hanging over the edge of the bed, waiting for you. I desperately need you, my body craves you. I miss you, my bed is cold and empty. I'm a fire-bender but I don't feel warm enough. No amount of heat would be sufficient unless it comes from your body rubbing against mine. Conduction, baby. I want to hold you in the night, and whisper in your ear how much I love you. I would run my left hand along your smooth chocolate skin. I would kiss you all over before making love to you, just the way you like. You've been away too long, I need to be inside of you. I want you, so much. I need to take you whole, so I can heal sexually...

* * *

 **Author's notes: How was that for starters? I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review for me please!**


	51. Alcohol and Sex equals distraction

#51

Sex is a three letter word with two meanings. Intimacy or pleasure. Compassion or satisfaction. Love or amusement. It means I'm ready to make a commitment or I just want a good time. You'll ask me which is it? To be perfectly honest, I don't know. I tell myself it's because I love you but sometimes I just really need to get laid after a horrendous meeting. It's not selfish, I'm just drunk sweetheart sorry. Does that bother you? I hope not because my breath reaks of the bottle in my cabinet. I haven't drank in so long, I bet it's expired. I'm having a bad day, I need a distraction. Please tell me you're around, I need some ass...


	52. Expectations

#52

I know I'm not the handsome prince for whom you've waited. In your dreams, I bet he had two good eyes and very soft hair unlike mine. He was most likely from the water tribe, he'd be a hero that's cool with your dad. None of those are me, yet still you choose me... why? Did we change destiny or was this always mean to be? Me and you, you and me. Was that Agni's plan all along? At first I was confused, you weren't the traditional, polite, weak and simple minded person my nation was expecting as their queen. You're the opposite. This has never happened in Fire nation history, it's weird. But to be fair my choices have always been unorthodox. Yet this time it's a good thing...


	53. True love

#53

Do you believe in true love dearie? Honestly I never have. That's mostly due to the fact that I've barely seen love itself in my life. My father was abusive, my mother left when I was young and Azula as you know is crazy. The only loving family member I have is uncle Iroh. He's always been there for me no matter what. He was the great dragon of the west and a respected Fire Nation citizen, yet he still carried out my banishment with me. If that's not love, I'm not sure what is. You too have showed me your loving nature. For you Katara it comes naturally, it's who you are, you don't even have to try. Nevertheless, my point is this - I've done nothing but bring you, your friends and family misery, but you forgave me. That is also true love.


	54. Pleasing you

#54

I stare at your naked form under the moonlight. I stoke your thigh slowly, I kiss your neck sensual and bite it softly. I make my way down lower, planting sloppy kisses on your stomach. You bite your lip then tug at my belt, I know what you want Katara. But what's the rush? Let me take care of you. I massage your breasts with one hand then stick my fingers inside you with the other. You moan and play with my hair, I smirk. I love treating you like a lady. Before we know it, your on your knees and I'm hitting it from behind. Just the way you like it. I love doing this to you, making you go crazy. You're so uptight sometimes, I like it when you relax. Only then can we truly be intimate together, also it's so much easier to please you.

* * *

 **Author's notes: ooooh! Super naughty, I know. But I warned you! I hope you liked it though.**


	55. Your body

#55

I'm in love with the shape of you. Your curves are sexy. From head to toe, you are complete perfection. I understand why women envy you. Your chocolate toned skin is delicious, like chocolate frosting on white cupcakes. Baby girl, what do you do to be so flawless? I swear you have no faults. Like an angel in disguise, you're very good at hiding who you are. But please don't be shy, I see you. The real you and I love it. That's something I can't deny.


	56. Jealous

#56

I'm jealous. Jealous that at night it is not me you lie next to but the short bald guy, that your heart is bound to another who does not care nearly as much as I do. I love you Katara, so much - so I refuse to share you. My heart burns for you and it has since day one. I'm jealous that we're not meant to be. I'm scared that you'll give up on me because it's messy and with him it's easier. I'm jealous that's he's the safe option. I'm jealous that you trust him more, I'm jealous that you'd take lightning for him, but I'm not sure if you'd do it for me.


	57. I wish

#57

I wish you looked at me, the way you look at Aang - like he's the only one who truly understands you. I can't say that I totally get it, but I'll have you know that I try. You're a complicated person Kat, a puzzle made up of five or six unique labyrinths. But it makes you special. I wish you'd trust me with your life like you do with everyone else. Although we argue a lot, I would never hurt you. I don't show it, but I try to see things from your perspective. It's not always easy but I do try. I just wish you'd let me in sometimes. I wish you could see how hard I try...


	58. Dynasty

#58

Katara, do you think our world has changed at all? Yes the war is over, but do the people see it so? I went to the old Fire nation colonies, and people are still arguing, crying and dying. It's like no matter what, things just keep falling down. I want the world to get better, we deserve better. Everyone deserves happiness. I can almost picture it, you know? The two of us, building a nation that would last forever. A new world, new visions and traditions. A place where all benders and non-benders can live in peace. Would you help me? Deep down, I know you would. Let's do it! Let us build a dynasty that people couldn't shake, let us build a dynasty like nothing ever made, let us build a dynasty that never could break up...


	59. I hate that you're not mine

#59

Although I hate the fact that your not mine, every moment I hold you in my arms feels as though it's only ever been us. Deep down I can sense that when it's time to leave for another trip, you hate it. I know because you grasp my hand tightly, praying I won't let go. You stare into my eyes like it's the last time we will ever be together. I hate it too. In fact, I cry every night after you leave with **HIM**. My heart breaks when I see you kiss him, my hand forms a fist every time he touches you. That should be me and not him! It was never meant to be him. It was always meant to be, just you and me...

* * *

 **Author's notes: Thank you so much guys for reading these dairy entries/letters! It sounds like you like them. I'm happy that you guys are so very engaged in this story, so I'd like to clarify a few things for ya'll. Zuko is Fire Lord but has no Fire lady because he is deeply in love with Katara who is married to Aang! So he writes all that he's ever wanted to say to her, down in his diary. He originally planned to sent them as letters but never finds the courage to. Katara also has some feelings for Zuko but she's always been with Aang and is sort of lost. So I haven't decided if Katara will find out or not and if so how? But if you guys have ideas, please feel free to comment or PM me. Thanks again!**


	60. Why didn't you stay?

#60

I'm tired of waiting! You say you love me right? So how can you waltz back into his arms and say the same things to him? Yes I love you, but I'm sick of staying up every night wishing you'd come back to me and you don't. I've hoped for the past few months that you wouldn't leave. That you'd turn around, jump off Appa and stay. All I ever wanted was for you to stay... You said you loved me right? Then why didn't you stay?


	61. Let me show you the world

#61

Baby girl, there isn't much I can offer you. You are worth more than all the earth's treasure's combined. Your smile is equivalent to a hundred suns and you beauty cannot compare to even the most unique flower on earth. Yes I am a king, but even my kingdom is too little to give. Apart from giving you my heart, let me show you the world. Let us travel, just the two of us, on an enchanting journey. Let me make you laugh while we ride the hog monkeys, smile as we bathe in waterfalls and sleep calmly as we fly in the night sky. Let me take you to the catacombs again, except this time I won't mess up. Or let's visit the maze of the two lovers and test the strength of our love by lighting our way out. And even if we don't, I don't mind being lost in there with you. I just want to spend eternity with you, I'd like to think you feel the same way. Give me a chance Katara, let me show you the world.


	62. Goodnight kiss

#62

It's that time of the year again and I can't wait to have you around. I know you're not staying long so I'll take advantage of the moment. I wait until it's dark then enter the secret tunnels that lead to the west wing. I look around and see no one except my guards patrolling. Then I gaze at the moon which illuminates the sky so effortlessly. It makes me smile. It's so big and full just like your ocean blue eyes that light up my day. I slip into your chamber quietly. Every other room in the palace is red and gold, except yours. The walls are blue, white, red and gold. The colors dance around water and flames, intertwined like locking fingers. It's soothing. I designed it especially for you, because you're different. I look at you sleeping peacefully, not making a sound. I brush a strand of hair out of your face and gently caress your cheek. I want to lay next to you but I know I cannot. So I kiss your petite forehead, then exit immediately...


	63. Sex in my head

#63

I hate how hot it gets in the Fire nation. I have absolutely no clothes on, it's boiling. Your not around so I can't sneak into your room for our quick, steamy sessions. I just love being on top of you, looking down smirking and making you moan. Your moan turns me on so easily. It gets me all excited and I start to pound you harder and harder and harder and the next thing you know... I can't stop. You scratch my back but I don't mind, it's super sexy babe. I like it when things get a little rough. Don't you? My tongue rolls over you hardened nipples. You beg for me to stop but you love it, I can see it on your face. Helpless, you arch your back and I start kissing your neck. I know you like that too. At the same time I'm still fucking you hard, but I start to feel your insides squashing my penis. Your getting tighter and I'm about to cum. Our lips smash together as I fill you up before pulling out. That was amazing, too bad it happened all in my head...


	64. It's easier

#64

You want to know why I hold you so much? It's kinda obvious now that I'm not very good with displaying affection, but I do try my best. Anyway, I embrace you strongly because I fear it will be the last time I do. You're always leaving and when you're here... you're barely around. Every minute we spend together, I cry inside because I know you'll be away from me very soon. I smile not to worry you, but I've never let you see the truth. And baby, honestly I've never fallen for a woman like this. I've never truly loved until I met you. So I put my arms around you so that it's easier for me to let you go...


	65. Shine bright like a diamond

#65

Forget it all for a second. Forget who you are, who you're with and everything else you know. Choose to see the two of us only, we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky. We're shining, we're one - you and I. So free, so careless and alive. So shine my dear, feel the warmth and never die. We're inseparable - you and I.


	66. Immortals

#66

Sometimes I think of you as poison, as if you were toxic. The way you make me go crazy and lose my mind - sometimes I think you're not good for me. So I try to throw you out of my brain, I try to imagine me without you but... I can't. Instead I end up daydreaming about how we could live forever- Immortals. It doesn't have to be for long. Just a day or two, you'd live with me forever, you'd banish the clouds and give me sunshine. Yeah, maybe you're not toxic at all. I guess your powers were too amazingly strong on me, I've never known a woman so powerful. So I got scared and doubted...


	67. Help!

#67

I hate it when weeks like this one come, I fall into a deep depression. Help, I've been here many times before. The worst part is, there's no one else to blame. It's all me, I've lost myself. I toss and turn in my bed and tears roll down my pale cheeks...but I don't know why. Help, I've hurt myself again! I'm cold so warm me up, be my friend. Unfold me baby because I'm all wrapped up in all my wrongs and mistakes and I can't seem to find a way out. Help, I am small and needy. Help, I'm confused! Help, everything inside me hurts. Help! Yes, I think I might might break so please help me. Hold me, wrap me up in your love, and breathe me...


	68. Elevator

#68

No matter how low I get, you are always there to get me back on my feet. You're my elevator, you lift me so high off the ground. You're my strongest support system and because of you I am never defeated. Even when it took me years to find myself, because of you I never held onto my failures. You motivate me to keep trying, to keep going. "It's not over yet", I remember you saying to me and you're right. I was so used to relying on myself until I met you. I found a silver lining - a sister, you saved me when no other person cared. When I get down, when it gets dark, when I get low - you lift me up... always!


	69. We're not promised tomorrow

#69

I want to make you mine today. We're not promised tomorrow Kat, so I want you to know that you mean the world to me. Anything can happen, so I'm gonna love you now like it's all I have. I know it'll kill me when it's over, but I don't think about that. I want you to love me now. I want to cherish you because you're my treasure. I've decided to love you like I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye. I refuse to take you for granted because we'll never known when, we'll run out of time...


	70. I don't want to fall in love

#70

Tell me honestly, what does he have that I don't? Is it his spiritual nature that blows your breath away, or is it the fact that he's the saviour of the world? It hurts to know that you only run back to me when he's not giving you what you want, at least that's what it seems like. I will always love you Kat, but I can't afford to keep playing your little game. I'm putting my defences up, cause I don't want to fall in love. It's strange, when it comes to you I'm never good enough. Do you care? Why don't you care? I gave you all of me - my blood, my sweat, my heart and my tears! Baby, what more do you want from me? I have there when no one was, no you're gone and I'm here.

Abandoned...

Empty...

Alone.


	71. Evil little minx

#71

You little minx, fuck now I'm hooked on you. I can't sleep, eat or breathe without laying my eyes on you. I told myself I wasn't going to fall for you but yet again you outsmarted me. It's easy to see that you take great pleasure in parading around my palace in tight summer dresses, distracting the entire male population- including me! I could be buried in a mountain of paperwork but I can sense your presences from miles away. I can't help but look up and stare. Now I can't concentrate, this is mean. You have to stop, please, I don't think I have any self-control left. And when I finally approach you, there's nothing holding me back. You pull me in enough to keep me guessing. I shiver when you fingers run along my scar, cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. It's static, put your palm on my chest and feel my heartbeat fast. I want this to last. I should leave but I don't because I know you're about to take it up a notch - and that drives me crazy. Single handily, you can tear up my reputation and manipulate my decisions. Are you some kind of evil genius?


	72. I will do anything for you

#72

I don't think you realise how much I love you. I can and will do anything at all for you, I can climb the highest mountain. I can catch a grenade for you, also throw my hand on a blade and not forgetting jumping in front of lightning for you. I am prepared to go through all this pain - to make you feel my love. Remember, I will never do you wrong.


	73. I could never ask you to marry me

#73

106 is the number that comes to my head, when I think of all the years I want to be with you. Wake up every morning with you in my bed, treat you right and show you all the finer things in life. We'll forever be in love, but first I need to build up the confidence to ask you loud enough... For a long time I thought I knew what I wanted - My honor, my throne, my good name and Mai. But life never goes how you expect it to does it? For what it's worth, I like this destiny better. Why? Because it has you in it. I love you Katara and I don't care how many times I have to say it for you to believe it but I do. I really do. It's not a song that I'll be obsessed with for a while and detest in a few weeks or a new book I found that I'll forget about tomorrow. No, its the real deal. Now I know, I'm not perfect. In fact, I still fall on my face sometimes and can't color inside the lines cause I'm perfectly incomplete. Yet you complete me. But no worries, I'm still working on my masterpiece for you and I got a long way to go but it's worth the wait. You haven't seen the best of me, I promise you. I just need one opportunity, let me introduce you to the newly modified me. I'm no longer an angry jerk with a ponytail. Everything I do, I do it out of love because you are the most important person in my life and I know there's that pesky Aang problem but we'll solve this I promise. I know you are confused, I know it's awfully cruel of me to put you in this position but I can't stay silent any longer. You know I can you treat you better than he ever will, so why do you hesitate when you could be with me instead? You're not happy, you can lie to everyone else but not to me. I know you love him that's why this is so hard, but you're not in love with him. Why don't you let me sweep you off your feet and be the best man I can be for you. I promise to show you off and always put you first, even before the world - that's something Aang can never do. No matter how much he loves you, you can never be his priority. But me, what do I have to lose? I am prepared to give the one thing I tried to regain for years - my honor, just so I can have you. That's how much I love you! I have something to ask you Katara...Will you marry me? I swear that I mean it when I say this. Despite how eager I am to hear your answer, I realise how overwhelming this would be for you. That is why this will forever remain in my heart, you are not mine. I simply could never ask.

* * *

 **Author's notes: This by far the longest letter written. It's because Zuko is super in his feelings. He pours out his heart like never before and talks about how he wants to spend his life with Katara and wants to marry her but can't quite ask her. When I re-read this chapter, I also get emotional. I hope it touches you too my dear readers. Just a heads up, we haven't got long before the end of this fanfic! I will began the countdown very soon! If you have ideas for a letter - please, please don't hesitate to PM me or present your idea in a review. It's very helpful, trust me! I am thinking of doing a sequel to this but I haven't completely made up my mind just yet, please help me out! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to review!**


	74. Happy birthday

#74

I was up before the sun this morning, that's because I remembered what day it is - your birthday. I cried. Unfortunately, you are not in the Fire nation and I can't join you wherever you are due to my royal duties. BUT, I still have something for you. The next time we see each other, I will hand it over. Upon looking at it, you will see a gold and cyan blue box with your name written on it in bold black ink. The different colored flames dance around your name and make a heart shape which has a bow as it's tail, that's where you'd idealy put the key. I have to warn you, it's no ordinary key. It's an ice key made from water of the spirit oasis, according to the chief of the northern water tribe - it never melts and can be ever so helpful in a crisis. I think it's pretty cool! Anyway, what's inside the box is what you should be looking forward to. I could tell you...but where's the fun in that?


	75. Drinking my sorrows away

#75

Last night I decided to go drinking. This time you are around, except you're with him. The avatar. I wasn't going to argue or pull you to me somehow, I just wanted to drink. Yes, I wanted to drown my sorrows in rum and other sorts of alcohols. I'm tired, I'm hurt and you of all people, didn't even notice. You didn't have an opening, but the bottle did. I didn't want the entire country to recognize me so I dressed casually and put a hood over my head to cover my scar. I went in, at first I started with one glass naturally... but it progressed to more drinks than I could count. I drank so much that the bartender refused to give me anymore, so I got angry but he seemed accustomed to this kind of drunk behavior. Instead he came closer and slowly removed my hood, for some odd reason I didn't stop him. I just watched. His eyes went wide and he bowed when he realized it was "the Fire Lord". I rolled my eyes. He called the royal guards to fetch me, they brought me back to the palace against my will. As soon as I got home, I ordered for the best concubine to be bought to me. I swore I would never do this but I guess I was too drunk. The guards had no choice but to obey, they brought me the best girl they could find. She was young (a little younger than me), with black hair and blue eyes. She was afraid at first, but then I let her touch my scar and she relaxed. I liked kissing her, she was very pretty. The whole point was to blow off some steam but after seeing her face and gazing into her eyes, I knew I couldn't hurt her. She was a virgin, so I was gentle. I made love to her slowly and sensually. She massaged my shoulders and covered my body with soft kisses. I woke up early with her sleeping soundly in bed, completely naked. I smiled, she looked even more beautiful in the rays of sunlight. I kissed her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face. I'm sorry Kat, I sort of feel guilty - like I betrayed you somehow. But you pushed me to the edge. So by the time the bar closed, and I felt like falling down. I expected you to show up and take me home that night, but you didn't...

* * *

 **Author's notes: You weren't expecting that, now where you? Yup, Zuko was tired of waiting, he got drunk and he went with someone else. What do you guys think of this chapter? Review and let me know? By the way, if you haven't noticed, I try to include lyrics of certain songs in each letter! Can you guess the song? This one was "We are young" by Fun ft. Janelle Monáe. See if you can spot the lyrics. Stay turned and Review xx**


	76. Nobody's perfect

#76

You know don't you? That's why you ignored me every time I tried to approach you today. I had a feeling you were still up, the night I was horribly drunk and dragged home in such a humiliating manner. Of course you were, it was a full moon. I know better than anyone that those nights are so rare, so there's no doubt that you were up all night feeling your powers expand. Unfortunately, I guess you must've seen me. I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry. More sorry than I think you understand. Look, I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it. I guess Karma comes back around, now I'm the one who's hurting damn. And I hate that I made you think, that the trust we have is broken. But don't tell me you can't forgive me, cause nobody's perfect. Especially, not me...


	77. Unconditionally

#77

I must've hurt you really badly for you to still be upset to this day. Please explain it to me, because I just sense jealousy. Look, it was just sex alright? You should know, for isn't that what you always say to me regarding your husband? When I can't sleep at night knowing your screwing him too! You say it's just sex! Well, that's what I'm saying too! It was just sex, I don't love her. Or... wait a minute. Did I get too close? Is it because I finally saw what's truly inside of you? Your dirty laundry? Are you angry because you saw that I'm capable of the same thing? You throw my love, affection for you in the trash and use me whenever you want to blow off some steam, what you think I can't do the same? I'm not a saint, oh not at all. But you aren't either. You know that and I know that. Stop fighting it. Look I'll give you all the guilty desires that you need/have, every night if I have to, but don't lie to yourself and to me. Please. All your insecurities, the things that you think make you unworthy - never made me blink twice. I don't care about what I don't need to worry about, but I do care about you. Just come as you are, I don't need apologies. Know that I don't expect perfection, I'll take your bad days with your good. I'll walk through the storms I would, I'd do it all because I love you. So let go and just be free because I have chosen to love unconditionally...

* * *

 **Author's notes: I got my inspiration from - Unconditionally by Katy Perry. I hope you liked it, please review xx**


	78. I'm so into you that I want you

#78

We've done this more times that I can count. We shouldn't but we do. He could find out but he won't. It doesn't seem like the odds are in our favour but maybe I like it this way. You know, a little bit scandalous so baby don't let him see it. A little bit dangerous, but baby that's how I want it. Let's have a little less conversation and a little more "touch my body" - cause I'm so into you. Let me take it right here, right now. Stay with me a minute, I swear I'll make it worth your while. But you have to trust me, I'll be gentle I promise. It's just...I want you so bad. Now...


	79. Roses

#79

I dug a single seed into the ground, I hope it grows. In a year or two if you're around, you'll see a rose. You may be from the water tribe, but I know roses are your favorites...or is fire lilies? Ugh, basically I felt so guilt ridden about what I did that I decided to plant flowers. Pathetic, I know. Even if you're talking to me again, that harsh look of disappointment and disgust is still visible in your oceanic eyes. And...It's killing me Kat. I've also seen how happier you look when you're around Aang. That's punishment too huh? To think you couldn't stand to pretend a few months ago, and now you're allowing yourself to enjoy kissing him so you can hurt me. Now that, is the most devastating crime of all. I honestly don't know what to say or do anymore if it all means NOTHING to you! I've tried and I'm still trying to redeem myself. But you don't care, do you? It doesn't matter, forget it. Just to recap - I dug a single see into the ground, I hope it grows. And like I said, in a year or two if you're around...you'll see a rose.


	80. Are you missing me too?

#80

I used to know you better, better than anyone. But now...I don't know you at all. I'm guessing you still haven't fully forgiven me and it drove you away. Now you're who knows where, far far away. The palace grounds are so quiet; my meetings are as boring as ever. I actually have to pay attention because I know you won't barge in to interrupt and save me from the boredom. I understand if I don't make any sense but bottom line - I miss you. After all that we've been through, I never told you that I do. I know, I'm a jerk. This may seem out of nowhere, either way I don't expect you to care. Still I wonder, are you missing me too? The way I miss you? I'm trying to fight this feeling but I just can't. I can't forget you, I won't run from the truth, I refuse to act like what I'm feeling isn't real because it is. And there's a possibility that I will never see you again, but you should know that I love you so much. Just because I learned to live without you, that doesn't mean I really wanted to...

* * *

 **Author's notes: I miss you by Grey. Keep reading, the countdown has started! There's only 20 entries left! Hope your enjoying them, please review xx**


	81. La da dee, La da dee do!

#81

La da dee, la da dee do, la da da me, la da da you. I can't get the melody out of my head, especially after seeing you bust a few moves on the dance floor. You were amazing but I'm guessing you already knew that. You seemed so free and so happy, there's no way to say that song was about someone else. It's like it was made for you. It's a great party by the way, I'm actually surprised it doesn't suck. But I'm sure Suki did all the work, I mean come on let's get real! What does Sokka know about kids apart from how to make them? He wouldn't even know where to start when it came to planning a birthday party for his fourth child! Umm, too far? Sorry that's your brother, that was rude. Anyway, the last time I had fun like this was a while ago - I don't even remember. So tonight I'm going out! This place is packed with people, but your face is all see. And the music's way too loud but your voice won't let me be. So many pretty girls around, they're dressing to impressing. Yet I don't really pay attention to them. All the girls are looking fine, but you're the only one on my mind. Now that you shaking your hips in that mini dress is tattooed onto my brain, I really can't get the song that comes with it out of my head! La da dee, la da dee do! In my head, there's only me and there's only you.

* * *

 **Author's notes: OMG guys I watched "Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs 2" today and loved it! It was amazing! You might be wondering, what does that have to do with anything? Well, at the end of the movie the song they played is called "La da dee" by Cody Simpson. I'm obsessed with the song and it was my inspiration to write this letter. You guys should totally watch it and look out for the amazing song at the end! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ONLY 19 DAIRY ENTRIES LEFT! The countdown continues...**


	82. Risks

#82

Life is all about risks, I've come to learn that in the past years of knowing you. Everything you do is a risk, you are a risk yourself. I wouldn't know what that's like, I'm more of a rational kind of guy. I like to stay in my comfort zone, I don't do anything crazy and I follow traditions. Well, the ones that should be followed. Anyway, my point is that I've been thinking about us a lot lately. Too much. It's gotten to the point where I can't stop and I just need to get this off my chest. You should know that you're the best because I haven't found better and I couldn't even if I tried. But I want to stop playing games, you already know all of this. I've been here before and every time I hit the floor because when I'm around you I lose my mind too easily. I freeze, automatically stop breathing at the sight of your beauty. I'm no good with "love" or "feelings", that's no secret. So I spent a lifetime running, and I always get away. But with you, I feel something that makes me want to say. I'm not sure I'm ready to, you know, handle a woman such as yourself. I feel the storm coming...but this I gotta face. So remember what I said about risks? Well...If I risk it all, could you break my fall?

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hello again guys! This was inspired by the movie "Spectre", for all of you James bond fans! I watched it a few days ago and loved it! If you haven't seen it, go watch it immediately! Anyway, the song "writing's on the wall" by Sam Smith really touched me and it gave me the idea for this letter. I hope you enjoyed it! ONLY 18 DAIRY ENTRIES LEFT! The countdown continues...**


	83. Come down with love

#83

I'm sick, physically yes, I do need a healer but it's not what you think. My body aches from the lack of sex okay? You know how long it's been since I've gotten laid? As the Fire Lord I can place an order for the finest sluts my country has to offer, but that's not what I want. I want you Katara, and not just for sex. I can't sleep or eat because I can't get you off my mind. It's like I've been bit by a bug! A love bug! I'm sick and I feel confused, so goddamn confused. Please help! Like I said I need a healer, but no ordinary healer. I need you. You've sown yourself so deep into my skin that you're making me do some darn right weird things when your not around! I got lost on my home. I'm sleepwalking at night. I put my kimono on inside out! Uncle laughed at me you know. He said I've "come down with love". That's ridiculous though! Right?

* * *

 **Author's notes: Inspiration was - "Come down with love" by Allstar Weekend. I hope you liked this once! The end is near my friends! ONLY 17 DIARY ENTRIES LEFT! The countdown continues...**


	84. Kinky love

#84

You know I hate it when you tease me. When you wiggle that perfect ass of yours right in my face but I'm tied to the bed, so I can't grab it. You lick your lips slowly and you swing your hips like a seesaw as you carry on putting on a show for me. I hope you're enjoying yourself, my dirty waterbender. Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine... you've intoxicated my mind so much that I might as well be your puppet. Everything you do is beautiful to me, so much so that I can't resist you. Hmmm, yes, water whip my face and tighten the knots that hold me! I could try to run and break this bondage I'm in, but it would be useless! And your to blame kitty Kat... you know I'm a sucker for the way that you move.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Inspiration was - "Never be the same" by Camila Cabello. Sorry for not writing sooner, school has been taking up a lot of my time! Now that I'm on break, I'll try to write more I promise! We're getting closer you guys! ONLY 16 DIARY ENTRIES LEFT! The countdown continues...**


End file.
